1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which the inventions pertain includes the field of sub-surface irrigation systems, and more particularly, to an irrigation system which can be readily secured to a standard conduit mounted or positioned in the ground.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventional sub-surface irrigation systems modify a conventional conduit through which water flows. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,631, nozzles are spaced along a conduit, and flaps integrally formed with the conduit are used to cover the outlet water nozzles. Thus, when the conduit is buried, the flaps can be used to protect the nozzles and prevent the nozzles from being clogged with earth Water will flow freely and not be obstructed by the flaps. However, such an arrangement requires modification of the conduit itself.
Other similar arrangements are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,233 which utilizes a swatch wrapped around the conduit to shield the nozzle against the entry of dirt as well as to spread water over a slightly greater area than what would be covered if the swatch were not wrapped around the nozzle.
Other known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,302,408; 3,426,544; 3,333,422; 3,518,831; 3,292,378; 3,442,087; and 4,577,997.
The no-clog constructions described herein utilize a drip emitter which can be easily coupled to a conventional conduit. Should the drip emitter or the connecter coupling the drip emitter to the conduit fail, these items can be easily replaced.
In the construction of FIGS. 1-3 of the present application, it is not known whether any particular drip emitter is working properly, unless the ground becomes wet all the way up to the surface of the earth. Furthermore, it is frequently desirable that insufficient water be employed to wet the ground all the way up to the surface. In some soils the ground may be wet up to the surface, while in others it may not.